Ils me manquent
by yukiii8
Summary: Draco est perdu sans... mais qu'est-ce donc ?


J'ai écris cette OS, dans le cadre du concours Harry X Draco-slash French.

J'en profite aussi pour faire un peu de pub pour Sectumsempra mon amour ? .fr/

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

Ils me manquent…

Il y a des moments où je me dis que j'aurais pu faire autrement, changer la façon dont se sont déroulées ces dix dernières années. Pas que je me plaigne, au contraire, j'ai eu de beaux instants, qu'ils aient été dans la joie ou dans la tristesse. Notre couple à Harry et moi a été laborieux, surtout pour nos premières années qui furent chaotiques, mais nous ne pouvions pas oublier autant d'années de haine entre nous. Puis nous nous sommes apprivoisés mutuellement. Nous comprenions plus facilement les demandes de l'autre, sa façon de penser, ses goûts. J'aime me dire que se sont les plus belles années que j'ai vécues.

Dix ans, c'est : 120 mois, 3 650 jours, 87 600 heures, 5 256 000 minutes, 315 360 000 secondes. Je suis sûr que vous êtes en train de vous dire que c'est beaucoup, mais comparé à une vie, ce n'est rien. J'ai passé ma jeunesse à idolâtrer une personne qui n'était en réalité que quelqu'un de lâche, continuellement je l'observais pour reproduire ces gestes, je n'ai jamais pensé par moi-même. Puis à Poudlard, observé par mes condisciples, je n'ai jamais pu être moi-même, j'ai été formaté pour ressembler à quelqu'un, quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez imaginer ce que c'est que de ne pas savoir répondre à une question pourtant simple, par exemple, quand on vous demande si vous préférez les romans à suspense ou fantastique, vous savez forcément que vous appréciez un genre plus que l'autre, je ne savais pas répondre, tous simplement parce que je ne savais pas quelle réponse correspondait à l'image des Malfoy, grande famille aristocratique de l'Angleterre Sorcière.

Mettez vous à ma place, vous êtes entourés par des personnes, qui ne sont pas forcément vos amis, vous êtes muet parce que vous ne savez pas quoi répondre et les regards sont braqués sur vous, de plus en plus interrogatifs, on pense que vous n'avez pas entendu donc on vous répète la question, mais rien ne sors de votre bouche. Vous vous dite que c'est une honte, qu'il faut allez vous cacher dans un trou car les gens penseront désormais que vous êtes stupide. Stupide de ne pas avoir compris une simple question. Stupide car peut-être ne lisez vous rien. Stupide car peut-être ne savez vous pas lire. Tellement de possibilités dans les pensées des gens en face de vous. Ce jour là, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais rien, en moi, qui ne m'appartienne. Ce jour là, j'ai pris la plus grande décision de ma vie. Ce jour là, j'ai rejoint la lumière. Ce jour là, m'a propulsé vers un avenir auquel je ne m'attendais pas.

La construction de ma personne s'est faite à l'aide de Gryffondors. Pas n'importe lesquels, ceux-là même que j'ai martyrisés durant nos premières années à Poudlard. La cohabitation ? Difficile. Au début. Je ressentais les regards méfiants d'Hermione Granger, un regard perçant qui donne des frissons d'angoisses. Les regards méprisants d'Harry Potter, qui m'ont, je l'avoue, blessés à l'époque. Celui qui m'a parlé en premier était contre toute attente Ron, oui vous m'avez bien entendu, Ron Weasley. Il m'a fait découvrir les joies des farces et attrapes, nous avons joués des heures aux échecs. Il m'a permit d'avoir une amitié avec le trio d'or. C'est un grand cœur, un preux chevalier, bien plus que Saint Potter. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne dit pas du mal de lui, au contraire comme je vous l'ai dit plus haut, nous avons une histoire ensemble. Et tout parti de là, de ma venue au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Mon éducation malfoyenne avait fait de moi tout ce que j'étais à ce moment-là, j'avais beau avoir pu choisir les couleurs que j'aimais, les chansons que j'appréciais, j'étais cet individu, imbu de lui-même, sarcastique, égoïste. J'ai changé, je vous le jure, ces traits de caractère sont certes encore là, mais moins présents. Enfin, peut être mis à part mes sarcasmes.

Mais revenons au sujet principal : ma vie pendant ces dix dernières années, qui aboutissent à aujourd'hui. Je suis sûr que dans un coin de vos têtes vous êtes en train de vous demander quelle fut-elle. Et bien c'est simple ! Merveilleuse. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant rit de toute mon existence, ni même autant pleuré. Parce que oui la vie est une belle garce, elle nous prend ce qu'on a de plus précieux. On ne s'imagine pas qu'il y a des risques de la perdre, alors que nous sommes si jeunes. Je ne suis pas courageux, j'ai toujours pensé que je ne serais pas concerné mais je n'ai pas pris la peine de recalculer ça en prenant en compte la malchance légendaire de Harry Potter.

Je reste persuadé que mon destin n'aurait pas forcément dût être celui-là. Oui, je suis heureux ! Quand bien même, je suis décisionnaire de ma destinée et c'est un fait que j'ai oublié dans ce cocon d'amour. Un cocon qui d'un jour à l'autre va exploser, ça c'est produit pour moi. Alors je serais tout à fait hypocrite de dire que la vie n'apporte que du bonheur car je n'y crois pas moi-même.

Aujourd'hui je m'interroge, aurais-je pu éviter cela ?

La réponse est affirmative, j'en suis convaincu. Ce n'était pas mon destin ou du moins aurais-je pu en décider autrement. Si votre destin est de mourir demain, attendriez-vous que cela arrive ou feriez-vous tout pour le diriger ailleurs ?

Pendant dix ans, ma vie c'est déroulée de façon normale. Enfin…avec la célébrité d'Harry, aussi normale que possible. Je me souviens de nos 1 ans, nous l'avions fêté dans un petit chalet de montagne, et nous avions trouvé le moyen de nous disputer à propos du choix du diner : il voulait de la viande et moi du poisson. Ridicule quand j'y repense aujourd'hui. C'est à des souvenirs de ce genre que je me dis que nous n'étions encore que des enfants, que malgré la guerre nous n'étions pas préparés à cela. JE n'étais pas préparé.

Dix années de vie commune et maintenant…

Oui je l'aime, je ne renierais jamais cet amour car c'est grâce à lui que j'avance encore aujourd'hui. Peu importe les regards posés sur moi, j'avance fièrement car un Malfoy sait se montrer digne en toutes circonstances même dans les plus dramatiques.

Nos deux ans, j'avais tous organisé. Un diner romantique dans le restaurant le plus huppé de Londres, puis pour la soirée, j'avais réservé une chambre donnant sur les étoiles au dernier étage d'un hôtel. Le repas était merveilleux. La nuit fantastique. Une nuit qui restera gravée à jamais dans mon cœur. Nous avions beau avoir maintes fois eut des relations sexuelles depuis que nous avions décidé de sortir ensemble, jamais nous n'avions connu une telle intensité... C'est la nuit, où j'ai pu oser lui dire « je t'aime ». Ses baisers étaient pleins de fougue et en même temps pleins d'amour et de tendresse. Ses caresses d'une douceur incomparable. Cette nuit là je me suis senti comme l'homme le plus important de cette terre.

Il y a plusieurs points important à ne jamais oublier. L'amitié se travaille au quotidien, il faut perpétuellement prendre soin de nos amis, essayer de les comprendre, les réconforter. L'amour n'est jamais acquis, il faut entretenir le feu, ne jamais laisser s'éteindre la flamme, tout comme l'amitié c'est un façonnage perpétuel d'une relation. Attiser la flamme, c'est prendre soin de soi pour attirer le regard de l'autre, avoir de petites attentions, un bouquet de fleurs, une boîte de chocolat font toujours plaisir. Une sortie en amoureux, un restaurant, un cinéma, un voyage, tout pour faire perdurer l'amour. Tous ces efforts sont récompensés, je peux vous en assurer. Aujourd'hui pour moi il est trop tard.

J'avais besoin de soutien car aujourd'hui est un jour important, un jour que je ne pensais pas voir arriver. Mon père, à répondu présent à mon appel de détresse. Lucius Malfoy est venu pour son fils, un fils qu'il avait pourtant renié parce qu'il est Gay. Je croyais que son regard serait le plus dur à supporter aujourd'hui, mais il n'en est rien, je n'y lit que de l'amour et un soutien sans faille, que je n'avais pas auparavant. Je suis heureux de le voir. Il reste mon père, cet homme qui était mon modèle étant enfant, et l'avoir à mes côtés aujourd'hui signifie qu'il s'excuse pour ses injures envers Harry et moi, qu'il s'excuse de m'avoir éloigné de sa vie, qu'il s'excuse d'avoir perdu autant de temps et qu'il sera dorénavant présent pour moi.

Malgré tout c'est dur, j'ai vécu des moments difficiles. Le magasin, où je me suis acheté le costume que je porte, était celui où je l'ai amené pour lui refaire sa garde-robe. Cette fois-ci, je m'y suis rendu seul et j'ai ressenti un manque, de la solitude. Je me retournais en attente d'un commentaire, et ne voyais personne. Là, je me suis rendu compte qu'il était difficile de vivre sans lui. Que je pourrais peut-être ne jamais y arriver car il a toujours été là, derrière moi à me soutenir, à me contredire. Sa présence je la sens en continu et elle me manque.

C'est comme au restaurant, d'avoir une chaise vide en face de vous. Et vous vous demandez comment font les personnes qui sont seules depuis longtemps pour supporter cela. Ce n'est pas une personne que vous avez en face des yeux mais le vide, vous croisez le regard des clients présents dans le restaurant et vous sentez la pitié émaner d'eux. Les serveurs qui viennent vous demander si tous va bien et vous sentez sous cette phrase la compassion dégoulinante que vous leur inspirez.

Les rencontres entre amis, vous discutez de tout et de rien, les éclats de rire. Et moi, juste capable de sourire légèrement parce que mes pensées ne sont dirigées que vers une seule personne et que celle-ci n'est pas là, même si vous ne pouvez rien changer à cela.

Riez de moi ! Je sais que mes malheurs peuvent faire des heureux. Moquez-vous tant que vous voudrez. Pour moi ça ne changera rien. Je n'ai que faire de vos enfantillages ! Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui m'importe. C'est bien ça qui me fait peur. Comment savoir ce qu'il peut penser ? Je n'ai aucun moyen à l'instant même de le savoir.

La vie. Comment résume-t-on la vie ? Nous ne sommes qu'un amas de chair et d'os. Le sang qui circule en nous nous permet d'être vivants. Mais la vie c'est tellement plus que ça. L'amour, l'amitié, les rires, les pleurs, les cris, la solitude, la tristesse, le désespoir.

Aujourd'hui je suis désespéré. Un désespoir tel que je n'ai pas les mots pour le décrire. Je ne suis qu'un corps qui peut marcher. Un corps vide car il manque quelque chose. Ce manque, pourrais-je seulement continuer à vivre avec ? Je n'ai pas la réponse. Hélas, je ne suis qu'un simple mortel.

Les Gryffondors ont écrit une bonne partie de ma vie. Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai oublié les Serpentards. Mes meilleurs amis Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott m'ont suivi dans ma décision de me séparer de la trop grande pression familiale. Eux même ont du subir les foudres de leurs parents. Je suis heureux pour eux, de voir leur bonheur resplendir. Théodore à trouver en Ron l'homme qui lui correspond. Blaise lui malgré tous ses plans cul, je sais qu'il craque pour un autre Weasley, l'aîné, Charlie Weasley. Je le pousse à s'ouvrir, à trouver enfin l'amour. C'est ce qui arrive de mieux dans ce monde. Bien que c'est aussi ce qu'il y a de plus douloureux.

Tout ça à cause d'une idée de Blaise ! ! Je voulais juste être parfait pour aujourd'hui, un simple gommage pour tout faire disparaître, mais pas à ce point ! Plus jamais je n'utiliserais un des produits sorciers donné par Blaise sans m'être assuré de sa provenance. Malgré tout il reste mon meilleur ami, je ne lui en veux plus. Il ne savait probablement pas que ça se passerait ainsi.

Je voulais juste qu'il soit heureux, il méritait le meilleur et maintenant voudra-t-il encore de moi ?

Qu'ils m'énervent ! Les regards horrifiés qu'ils posent sur moi, leurs messe-basses ! Et puis les foutus flashs des appareils photos ! Tous des morfales en attente d'un scoop ! Oui, regarder mon malheur ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ça m'arrive à moi ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient là ?

J'arrive enfin devant l'autel et le mage marieur qui s'apprête à nous unir pour le restant de nos jours. J'appréhende car me voilà devant le jugement qui m'importe le plus. Je ne lis pas du dégoût dans son regard. Il n'y a que de l'amour, mélangé à un étonnement amusé. Un murmure qui s'élève et qui calme les battements de mon cœur.

- Draco…tes sourcils…

- …je sais Harry, je sais…

- Peut importe même chauve je t'aimerais quand même.

- Messieurs, pouvons-nous commencer la cérémonie ?

Fin


End file.
